Olivia Saves Christmas
When Santa falls ill, Olivia finds a way to help get Christmas back on track before it gets cancelled. Episode Summary It's Christmas Eve, and Olivia is busy having a good time with her family. She can't think of a better way to spend her Christmas Eve. They're busy telling stories with mugs of hot chocolate, the Peanuts ''Christmas special playing in the background, the fire place keeping them warm, and they're all just having a blast. Olivia's cousin asks her what she thinks Santa is going to get her. Olivia thinks she's getting a bit old for the Santa shtick. Her cousin gets sad after hearing that. Olivia then just decides to play along and says she hopes Santa brings her a pony. Her cousin laughs. All of a sudden, a news report interrupts the Christmas special. News anchor Jenny reports that Christmas may be canceled this year. Everyone in the room gasps. Olivia pays close attention to this report. Jenny reports that Santa has come down with one of the North Pole's most deadly viruses: the Abominable Virus. Santa is not feeling well enough to make his trip around the world to deliver presents to all the good children. Olivia really feels like something needs to be done. She eyes her cousin, crying in the corner, her aunt trying to comfort her. Olivia heads out the door. Olivia's mom wonders what the heck she is doing. Olivia says that she's going to save Christmas. Her dad wonders what's gotten into her. Her mom reminds her dad about the stories she was telling, she has confidence that Olivia is going to do the right thing. Olivia gathers Dani, Brooke, Aubrey, Sunshine, and Hannah. Together, they head to the North Pole. Aubrey wonders why they're going to the North Pole, and how they're possibly supposed to get there. That's when Olivia gets a hold of Tails. Tails comes with the Tornado and flies them to the North Pole. Olivia thanks Tails, and the girls head off to Santa's Workshop. They head into Santa's Workshop, and they see just how magical of a place it is. They can't believe their eyes. Hannah wonders where Santa is. That's when they run into Mrs. Claus. She wonders what these girls are doing in the workshop. Olivia says that they're here to save Christmas. Mrs. Claus really hopes this girl is serious when she says this. Dani says she is very serious. Mrs. Claus hopes they can help Santa feel better because Christmas isn't happening if he isn't feeling better. Aubrey really wishes she hadn't left her secret serum back at home. The girls come face to face with sick Santa. He wonders what these girls want. Luckily, he knows them by name. Brooke wonders how he knows. Hannah thinks that's kind of creepy. Sunshine tells Santa that they're going to help him. Santa wonders how. Olivia says that they will deliver all the presents to everyone in the world, and by sunrise at that. Santa is astonished. Aubrey feels like he doesn't have confidence in them. Santa knows that these girls will do a spectacular job. He wishes them all good luck. Olivia gets the sleigh ready and the reindeer. Brooke doesn't know how she feels taking control of all the reindeer. Dani thinks that she will do fine. Aubrey, Sunshine, and Hannah are on present duty. Olivia has the list of kids and presents. Brooke hopes that everything goes okay, because there is a snow storm up ahead. Olivia just tells Brooke to keep steering, because she knows they can do this. The girls make all the trips that they need to. After a montage of present delivering, Olivia notices there's one last gift on the list. Aubrey tells her to make it quick, because sunrise is approaching. Olivia notices that her cousin is the last gift on the list. Olivia wants to deliver this gift personally. Sunshine tells her to be quick. Olivia goes down the chimney of her house. Her cousin is apparently still crying in the corner. Olivia taps her shoulder, and gives her the doll she's always wanted. Her cousin hugs Olivia, and Olivia tells her Merry Christmas. Just then, sunrise hits, and all the presents have been delivered. It seems that all the happy Christmas cheer is making Santa well again. Santa is amazed that Christmas cheer was the cure for his disease all long. Mrs. Claus thinks that's a bit clique, but it works. Santa thanks Olivia and all of her friends for all their hard work. Without them, Christmas wouldn't have come this year. Olivia's parents come and congratulate Olivia, they are very proud of her. Her mom thinks it's time for Christmas dinner. Olivia and her parents head inside to have an amazing ham dinner. Dani wonders what they do now. Sunshine thinks it's time to go spend some well-deserved time with their families. Aubrey agrees, because that's what the holidays are all about. Everyone else agrees. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The second holiday-themed episode, and the first Christmas special * The second episode to run in a 45-minute time slot instead of a 30 minute one * The fifth episode to use a unique opening instead of the original theme song * Sixth time the fourth wall is broken * A cut song titled "Abominable Virus Blues" can be found on the DVD's deleted scenes, as well as the Season 2 Soundtrack Trivia * "Sky Road (Bonus Stage)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard as the title theme, and is heard throughout the opening scenes as well * ''A Charlie Brown Christmas ''can be seen playing in Olivia's house * Olivia's mom can be heard telling the Nativity story from the Bible * Olivia's uncle can be heard telling the story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Olivia tells stories from "What We Call A Pilot Episode...", "Boy Story", and "Gotta Go Fast!" * Olivia jokes around with her cousin saying that she hopes Santa brings her a pony. This could be a nod to either the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Christmas Who?" or the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "I, Brobot" * Jenny is seen reprising her role from "This Is Olivia, Signing Off" * "Piper's Theme 2" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during the news report * The Abominable Virus is a nod to the Abominable Snowman * An instrumental cover of "Joy to the World" plays when Olivia decides to save Christmas * "Tornado Time" from ''Sonic Lost World ''plays when Tails arrives in the Tornado * Some of the following toys can be seen in Santa's Workshop: ** Mr. Potato Head ** Etch-a-Sketch ** Buzz-Saw Louie from ''VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas ** Barbie ** Fortnite Llama action figures ** Video games (these include Sonic Colors, Super Mario Odyssey, Splatoon 2, and Super Olivia Sisters as a reference to the episode of the same name) * Aubrey mentions her secret serum from "Honey, I Shrunk Olivia" * An instrumental cover of "Deck the Halls" is heard before the girls take off * "Wizards in Winter (Instrumental)" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra can be heard during the stormy gift delivering montage * One of the presents that is delivered is the vase from "All About The Vase" * "Magical Snow Day" from ''Sonic Runners ''is heard when the deliveries are complete * "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" by Pentatonix is heard as the credits theme Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel